vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Al (Fire Emblem: Champion's Sword)
Summary Al, the protagonist of the manga Fire Emblem: Champion's Sword, he was raised in the mountains by his adoptive father, Magough, he leaves for a journey on his 15th birthday, he then meets his companions, Gant and Tiena, along the way, he sets his goal towards finding the Fire Emblem, leading him to his first encounter with Zephiel, who tells Al that he is actually from Bern, he later returns to his home in the mountains and learns that he is the son of Hartmut, one of the heroes of the Scouring, and that he and his mother are dragons who were sealed away by Hartmut over 1000 years ago, he was then unsealed by the Blackbone clan, which desired to use their power for evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At most High 7-C | At least 9-B | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Al Origin: Fire Emblem: Champion's Sword Gender: Male Age: Physically 15. Chronologically over 1000 years old Classification: Half Arch Dragon, Half Human, Son of Hartmut Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword User, Can ride a wyvern, Can jump extremely high | Can reflect Magic attacks with his sword, Can restore his sword after it's broken, is unable to hear | Same as Base | Same as Incomplete Dragon Lord (Minus the inability to hear), Afterimage Creation | Can fire beams of light, Flight, Regeneration, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming Non-Corporeal beings) Attack Potency: Wall level (Damaged a manakete capable of stomping Gant, who has shattered armor with his attacks) | At most Large Town level (Damaged Zephiel's armor, who should be comparable to Tiena with Aureola) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) | Large Town level (Damaged Zephiel, Fought on par with Magough, who was using Durandal) | At least Large Town level '''(Audamorze had to absorb his power in order to transform) | At least '''Large Town level (Oneshotted Audamorze twice) Speed: Subsonic (Saved a little girl from being hit by an arrow) | At least Subsonic (Kept up with Zephiel) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before, casually dodged an attack from Gant, who could keep up with Zeed, who blocked an arrow with ease) | At least Subsonic (Kept up with Zephiel) | Transonic | Transonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher as the Arch Dragon. Striking Strength: Wall Class | At most Large Town Class | Wall Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from a manakete capable of casually destroying walls, survived a hit from a bloodlusted Gant) | At most Large Town level (Can withstand his own blows) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) | Large Town level (Took a hit from Zephiel without trouble, took hits from Magough) | At least Large Town level | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Hundreds of meters via sheer size | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His Sword | His Sword, The Fire Emblem | Various Swords, Specifically the Champion's Sword and a Dragonstone | Various Swords, Specifically the Champion's Sword and a Dragonstone | None | The Champion's Sword Intelligence: Above Average (Used strands of his hair to create a string to grab the keys to his Cell door) | Same | Same | Same | Acts on an instinctual level | Same as his pre-Arch Dragon state Weaknesses: None notable | The Class change is temporary, overusing the transformation will result in Al's death | None notable | None notable | Anti-Dragon Weapons, the Divine weapons can be used to steal his power | None notable Key: Pre-Revival Base | Incomplete Dragon Lord | Post-Revival Base | Dragon Lord | Arch Dragon | Powered by the Champion's Sword Gallery File:Incomplete Al.png|Incomplete Dragon Lord Al. File:Dragon Al.jpg|Arch Dragon Al. File:Al_by_Kotaro_Yamada.jpg|Al powered by the Champion's Sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's profile (Al was powered by the Champion's Sword and speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7